


Alone

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James didn’t know how he could go on living after this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

* * *

He could feel the tears flow freely down his face. The woman he loved, his wife was dying in his arms and he was powerless to stop it.

“We almost made it... didn’t we?”

“We still can Olivia, please just hold on.”

He saw her give a weak smile before her eyes closed as she took her final breath.

“No, No. Olivia open your eyes,” he pleaded but it was already too late.

Holding her close, he mourned for the one woman who had meant everything to him.

Olivia was his life. With her gone... he was now forever alone.

 


End file.
